Letters to Anonymous
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jeff's forced to write letters to a stranger in order to pass his classes, much to his dismay. BadBoy!Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own writing.  
**Author Notes:** This will most definitely be a chaptered fanfic, I'm just not sure how long it's going to be. Feedback keeps me writing, so please let me know if you like it.

_Dear Nosy Passerby,_

_I was told that this would be something therapeutic. I'm not so sure how that works, or even why I really need it, but sometimes it's best to humor people, right? I don't even know what I'm meant to say in this. I don't want to give you my name. I feel like that's something I should be giving to someone I actually know, and I have no real intent to get to know whoever you are, anyway. I'm only doing this so that I can pass my English class, and to get the counselors to stop assuming the worst of me._

_They told me I could put whatever I want in this, and I could tell you about my day, but I don't think you want to know about the trials of my life. Frankly, I don't think I want to share that stuff with a complete stranger, anyway. Honestly, the only thing I can be grateful for is the fact that the counselor promised he wouldn't read these, but lets be real, that was probably a lie. In which case, I'd like to state for the record that this is a pathetic attempt at getting into my head._

_I have this awful feeling my ever so wonderful teacher is going to force whoever you are to respond to this, and I must express my sincerest of apologies, as this is wasting your time just as much as my own. You don't need to now my name, or my story. So, there's really not a lot left to say. Have fun attempting to respond, as I'm sure you'll be forced to do so._

_Sincerely,_  
_Thoroughly Annoyed._

Jeff rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he looked over his letter. It was about as polite as he could make it. He didn't want to be writing these stupid letters in the first place. It was ridiculous that they were still trying so hard to get him to get involved in things. Jeff didn't like people, especially not since finally getting out of juvie. He's long since lost his faith in humanity, and that meant there was no way in hell he was going out of his way to spend time with anyone. He was just going to make his way through each day however he had to.

Jeff set the letter to print, yawning and stretching as he got up from his desk. That was more than enough homework for a lifetime, even if he didn't really do what the teachers had told him to. Jeff didn't want to think about work at that moment. Especially when he stepped out of his room, and heard his parents arguing, no doubt about him. Jeff just rolled his eyes, stepping back into his room. He made his way to his window, opening it, and carefully climbing out the same way he'd done so many times before. Making his way up, he crawled onto the roof, finding a spot he felt most comfortable, and staring up at the stars. This was better than school, and thinking, and anything else.

Pulling a packet of cigarette's out of his pocket, he just stared at them for a moment. Jeff had been trying to quit, but it was so hard when his parents got like that, and he knew they would make him feel better. Sighing softly, Jeff pulled out one of the cigarette's along with his lighter and lit it up. He took a long drag from the cigarette, sighing happily as he breathed out the smoke. God, that felt good, and it had been a while. Maybe it was okay to smoke every now and then. It wasn't hurting anyone. It made him feel better. Jeff could faintly hear the sound of his parents in the house. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he lookedd closely at the stars, trying to pretend it wasn't happening, because it couldn't. It was so stupid that they were still fighting just because of him. For the first time in a long time, Jeff couldn't wait to get to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** This is a lot longer than the last chapter, and hopefully they'll all be this long or longer. As usual, feedback keeps me writing!

Nick never liked to consider himself the smart kid. He didn't think he was all that bright, just enough to get by. People always saw him as the smart one, though. He was the one that got his work in on time, and the one who asked all the right questions. He was the student all the teachers liked, and he honestly wasn't all that sure whether he loved that or hated it. It was a very fine line.

So when Nick was told that he was expected in the counselor's office, he was a little worried. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to upset anyone. He didn't really talk to anyone but his friends for the most part, because that meant not getting in trouble. It was easier that way. So why was he expected there of all places? He didn't know, and he didn't really want to know. He just hoped whatever it was would be over pretty quickly. He ended up stood at the desk, his back shrugged over his shoulder and smiling his sweet smile that always had the teachers eating out of the palm of his hand.

"What can we do for you, Nick?" The woman at the desk asked politely, offering her own smile.

Nick shrugged the bag further over his shoulder, "The counselor is expecting me."

Nick had to admit he felt a little anxious as the woman at the desk typed a few things into the computer in front of her, finally smiling back at him, and telling him he could go straight through. Nick didn't want to leave them waiting, because he figured if he was already in trouble, the last thing he wanted was to make things even worse. The thing that really got on his nerves was the way she smiled at him. Nick just sat in the seat in front of her, wringing his fingers together nervously and looking down at the floor.

"You're not in trouble, Nick." She chuckled, causing Nick to sigh in relief, "I just need to ask you a favor as one of our best students."

Nick's eyebrows rose at her words, and he leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt a little more relaxed now he knew he wasn't in trouble, and even better, they needed him to do something for them. "What do you need from_me_?"

"The thing is, we have what I call a problem student. Actually, that's putting it politely." She offered him a strained smile before holding out a piece of paper for him, "The only way I've managed to get this student to do any work, is to set up a sort of pen pal project, and I need someone to respond to their messages. We thought you would be the best candidate."

Nick reluctantly took the paper from her, looking down at it and noting the first words. Nosy Passerby? Was this for real? He didn't see this ending well, but he could tell by the look on her face that he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and the teachers could easily make his life difficult if he didn't play along. He looked up at the counselor, smiling sweetly, "I suppose I can do that. Do I get to know who I'm writing to?"

She just shook her head, "That really ruins all the fun, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes, sighing softly, "Okay, okay. I'll get my letter written soon, and give it to you, right?" He nodded, getting to his feet and pulling his bag closer, "I hope you all remember I'm doing you a favor, so if I get behind on my homework, I should get some special treatment." Nick gave another sweet smile. He knew he probably wouldn't, but it was nice to know he had a little power over the teachers.

"Careful, Duval." She chuckled, pulling out a few papers and going through them, "You can go to class now. Wouldn't want to keep your lucky teachers waiting.

Nick was ahead in all of his classes, so he didn't really need to focus on the lesson itself. Instead, he decided it would probably be best to get this letter out of the way so that he could do any homework, and relax that night. He frowned as he read through it. The counselor wasn't lying about the problem student. The attitude was practically dripping from the page. Nick sighed softly as he started writing out whatever he could think of.

_Dear Thoroughly Annoyed,_

_I wouldn't call myself a nosy passerby. I didn't exactly choose to be the one responding to your messages, but they seem to think I'm the best one for the job, and who am I to argue with something like that? For the record, I don't need to know anything about you. It makes responding a little difficult, since we haven't exactly got any topics of discussion open as of yet, but I'm sure we'll find a way to get through it. _

_If you're not going to tell me anything about you, I won't tell you anything about me. I get the feeling you really don't care anyway, and hell, maybe it'll make things a little more interesting for us. Like a game, maybe? That was a really stupid thought, and I already apologise for it. But I guess what I'm saying is that it'll keep things interesting. You could ask things about me if you really wanted, but you don't strike me as the type to want to know._

_I don't really know what to say from this point. I'm stuck in this lesson, staring at the close. It's nearly over, and there's a kid in the corner of the room giving me a weird look, though I'm not sure why. I'm probably the odd kid in the school, although you know all about that, right? Otherwise they wouldn't be asking you to write to me in the first place. Hopefully this won't last too long. I'd continue this letter but the bell's about to go, and I honestly don't know how to talk to a complete stranger. Sorry._

_Sincerely,_  
_Just as Annoyed as You._


End file.
